1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a portable computer, and more particularly, to a portable computer having an improved coupling structure of a computer having a main body and a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a portable computer includes a computer main body, a display for receiving an image signal from the computer main body and for forming an image, and a tilting hinge for connecting the display and the computer main body to tiltably couple the display with the computer main body.
A conventional portable computer is disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 10-1997-040463. The conventional portable computer has a laptop computer main body, a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) module for forming an image, a LCD module detachable part detachably coupled with the LCD module, and a hinge part for connecting the computer main body and the LCD module detachable part to make the LCD module detachable part tilt with respect to the computer main body.
An end side of the LCD module is provided with a first contact terminal and a coupling pin. The LCD module detachable part is formed with a second contact terminal coupled with the first contact terminal, and a plurality of grooves to couple with the coupling pin.
The plurality of grooves accommodates the coupling pin which is provided in the LCD module with various sizes.
Therefore, the conventional portable computer of a detachable display type may be used to selectively dispose LCD modules of various sizes selectively on the computer main body.
However, the conventional portable computer cannot use the display, which is separated from the computer main body, as a monitor. Particularly, the display that is separated from the computer main body is not provided with a hinge part, since the hinge part is disposed on the computer main body. As a result, the display, which is separated from the computer main body, cannot tiltably operate.
Further, in the conventional portable computer, there is a need for an improved coupling structure in which the display is easily separated and coupled from/to the computer main body, and unstable factors such as shaking that occurs when the display is combined with the computer main body can be prevented.